


first time and the rope is red

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, red string of fate symbolism, they're being kinky for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this, babe ?”“Yeah,” Kuroo says, and Koutarou can breathe in his nervousness, his excitement, too. It’s not the first time they’ve tried something like this, fumbles of holding hands too tight and that one time Koutarou held his wrists above his head while he fucked Kuroo low and slow, but the ropes are new. They’ve never really used… accessories before. In all truthfulness, they’ve been pretty vanilla, and it makes Koutarou blush at the thought of what he’s about to do.“Ok then,” he says. “Let’s go.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	first time and the rope is red

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i know i said i'd write this ages ago but @jay happy whatever you wanna celebrate !

“Are you sure you want to do this, babe ?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, and Koutarou can breathe in his nervousness, his excitement, too. It’s not the first time they’ve tried something like this, fumbles of holding hands too tight and that one time Koutarou held his wrists above his head while he fucked Kuroo low and slow, but the ropes are new. They’ve never really used… accessories before. In all truthfulness, they’ve been pretty vanilla, and it makes Koutarou blush at the thought of what he’s about to do.

“Ok then,” he says. “Let’s go.”

They’ve been kissing for a few minutes, slowly, almost lazily, when Koutarou’s hands start roaming lower and lower on Kuroo’s body. First, he maps his shoulders, strong and broad under Koutarou’s fingers, then his collarbones, defined just enough for his teeth to graze them where they peek from Kuroo’s v-neck. They’re both still clothed, but it’s not a bother. It’s quite exciting to be thinking about being so turned on they can’t wait to tear the fabric away.

Koutarou brings his hands to Kuroo’s chest next, mapping it over his sweater, fingers outlining the muscles there, and marveling at the fact that it’s all _his_. No one else’s. After a few brush of his knuckles on Kuroo’s waist, he skips his crotch to cradle the jut of his hips, his thigh, the underside of his knee. Kuroo’s breathing is even, though a bit heavy. It’s ok, it’s gonna change soon.

“Take your sweater off for me,” Koutarou whispers, and he revels in Kuroo’s little shiver, nose buried in his chest so he can feel it all the more.

“Ordering me around already ?” Kuroo says, a tad mocking, but Koutarou knows he won’t be as proud when he’s all tied up and begging. Which, if what he has in mind goes well, is what’s going to happen.

“Of course I am, babe,” Koutarou answers, and he raises his head a little to allow Kuroo to pull his sweater off. The red fabric bunches up on his shoulders, and leaves his hair in an adorable state of disarray – well, even more than usual. All that jet-black hair falls back over Kuroo’s eyes, and Koutarou pushes it away, prolonging the motion with a swipe of his fingers down Kuroo’s cheeks.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he says, and he’s secretly glad to see Kuroo blush.

“Get on with it, Bo,” Kuroo says. “I’m getting impatient over here.”

“You’re not even hard !” Koutarou exclaims, grinding his thigh on Kuroo’s crotch to prove his point. Kuroo gasps at that, and ok, maybe he was a little harder than Koutarou thought. Good ! Good. Now that Kuroo’s chest is bare, he can nibble at his collarbones, and his hands travel over Kuroo’s abs and waist hungrily. Leaving a trail of kisses, Koutarou makes his way to Kuroo’s nipple, teasing it between his teeth before puffing hot air over it, revelling in seeing it harden. Next, he goes lower and lower to Kuroo’s hips, still kissing a path downwards, methodical. He’s always been a focused lover, making up for his lack of experience with dedication, but today, it’s not enough. He really needs this to be heart-stopping.

Kuroo’s hands travel lower too, to his fly, and he moves to open it when Koutarou grabs his hand to stop him.

“Hey now,” he says. “Don’t move, or I’ll have to tie you up before your clothes are even off.”

“Oh yeah ?” Kuroo’s voice is too damn calm. “Make me.”

“Sure then.”

Koutarou also knows how to tease. He grabs Kuroo’s hands in his, pinning them to his sides, and smirks. Opening a fly with his teeth is something he only recently learned to do but hell if he’s not gonna make a show out of it now – and judging by how Kuroo’s pupils dilate, it’s working, at least a little. Ah, Kuroo’s definitely hard now, his dick outlined sharply on his boxers. The dark blue fabric suits his skin colour, a deep caramel that just makes Koutarou want to bite and mark him.

“Can I let go of your hands now ?” he says, and Kuroo nods wordlessly.

Koutarou makes use of his newly freed hands to take Kuroo’s jeans off, sliding them treacherously slow on his legs, and nuzzling his head in the hollow of Kuroo’s hips, leaving small kisses everywhere he can reach. When Kuroo only has his boxers left, Koutarou closes his eyes, and palms up from his ankles to his knees, making sure to take his time teasing every sweet spot that he knows of.

Kuroo’s breathing has grown heavier, and it makes Koutarou hide a smile in his boxers.

When his hands are level with his head, Koutarou starts palming at Kuroo’s bulge, slowly tracing the outline of his dick, before mouthing at the tip through the fabric, leaving it slightly damp.

“Get on with it already,” Kuroo breathes, strained, and Koutarou has to hide a smirk once more.

“Patience, my beautiful boyfriend,” he says. “Everything in due time.”

After a few more seconds of nothingness, Koutarou’s resolve finally breaks and he slides Kuroo’s boxers off his ass. His cock is slightly red, its smell heady and strong, and Koutarou thinks he’ll never get enough. Tantalisingly slow, he licks a thin strip from the base to the top, swiping his tongue on the tip to better hear Kuroo’s gasp. They’re so young, still fresh out of adolescence, and everything still feels new and exciting. Even things they’ve done before, and they’ve _definitely_ done this before.

“I’m naked now,” Kuroo says, voice a little on edge.

“I wanna make you comfortable first,” Koutarou answers, “I wanna make you feel good.”

“O-ok,” he says, and he throws his head back when Koutarou takes the head of his dick into his mouth, his hands circling the base and squeezing a little. “Oh, oh god, you’re not joking around.”

Koutarou chuckles, the vibrations of it making Kuroo shudder once more, and he sinks deeper, tongue swirling around his dick. When breathing through his nose becomes too difficult, his head bobs up, leaving Kuroo’s dick wet with saliva and precome.

“You should have used a condom,” Kuroo whines, “I’m cold now !”

“You say, as if you don’t like it,” Koutarou teases, and Kuroo laughs a little. It dies out in his throat when Koutarou goes back down on him, teeth barely scraping the underside of his cock. Kuroo’s hands fly to Koutarou’s hair and clench there, resisting the urge to push him down. Koutarou moans, half for show, half because fuck that feels good, and Kuroo groans in answer. Through clenched teeth, he says, “Bo, the goal isn’t to make me come like that today,” and Koutarou mournfully plops off his dick.

“Sure thing, babe. Settle down, I’ll go grab the lube.”

It’s not very far on the nightstand, and Koutarou is glad they planned this well. The coils of red rope are at the foot of the bed, and he can feel them if he extends his foot, which he does right now, just to be sure they haven’t fallen off.

“You’re too clothed,” Kuroo whines then, “c’mon, get a little undressed.”

“I thought you liked it when I fucked you with my clothes on,” he teases.

“With your suit on, yeah, but jeans are just too coarse on my poor sensitive skin.”

“Oh, ok, then I guess I’ll just have to be careful for now,” Koutarou answers.

Kuroo snorts, like he can’t believe in Koutarou being careful, and ok, it’s true they’ve had a bad history with Koutarou saying stuff like “Of course it won’t break” and “Yeah I’ll go slow” and “It’s perfectly fine !” just for things to fall apart the next second, but this time he means it. He’s been reading, he asked friends and people who know shit about this, and most of all he wants to make Kuroo feel good. He wants to make him moan, and scream, even. Hopefully. So he starts by hauling Kuroo’s leg over his shoulders, a little too roughly maybe.

“Hey now- oh,” Kuroo says, freezing as he feels a wet finger brush against his entrance.

“Shh, relax, babe,” he answers. “Put your hands back in my hair if you want, just, don’t touch yourself.”

“I’m not that far gone,” Kuroo jokes, but he obeys, and soon Koutarou feels the well-known tingling of his hair being pulled. “You can push it in, just, go slow, we haven’t done it in a while.”

“Don’t worry, I gotchu.”

Koutarou slowly pushes his finger inside Kuroo’s hole, knuckle by knuckle, reveling in the shudders he can feel in Kuroo’s legs where they’re wrapped around his neck. When his finger is all the way in, Kuroo visibly relaxes, exhales deeply, and squirms around to make himself more comfortable. Koutarou doesn’t move, and instead lowers his head to nip at Kuroo’s hips and thighs, sucking in a few hickeys, closer and closer to his dick, until he has his lips sucking on the tip again.

Only then does he start moving his finger, slow motions in and out, but not crooking it yet – he secretly wants to make this last. Too see Kuroo fall apart around him and beg and trash against his restraints and… Oh, he’s getting way too into this.

He drives a second finger in slowly, making sure Kuroo can take it, and starts scissoring them after a little while. Kuroo whines and tightens his grip around Koutarou’s neck, so he whispers “Hey babe, careful about your knee injury”, before going back to sucking on his dick. Kuroo makes a little “Oof” sound at the back of his throat, and then a high pitched cry. Koutarou’s found it without even meaning to, it seems, so he repeats the motion and strokes Kuroo’s prostate gently.

“Babe,” Kuroo says eventually, “you haven’t even used the ropes yet.”

“Oh yeah,” Koutarou remembers. “Uh, do you want to use them now ?”

“Hm, yeah, I feel good. You can go on.”

Koutarou nods, and uncrosses Kuroo’s legs from over his neck, gently dropping them on the bed. He takes off his jeans and socks, deciding at the last moment to take off his boxers too, and his cock springs free – he’s hard already, but hey, Kuroo is too. No shame in a little tomfoolery before getting kinky.

He fetches the coils of rope, and tries desperately to remember how to tie all those weird knots, relived to find out he still knows how. He settles between Kuroo’s legs, and starts by attaching the rope to the headboard, before tying it around Kuroo’s wrists, loosely enough that it doesn’t hurt, but tight enough so he can’t get away.

“Remember babe, the safeword is-”

“Nekoma,” Kuroo cuts in, “I know, don’t worry.”

“I can’t believe you picked this one,” Koutarou chuckles, and he gets back to coiling the rope down Kuroo’s arms, lovingly pressing kisses as he goes. He ties the final knots around Kuroo’s shoulders, and steps back to admire his handiwork. Kuroo looks so good he doesn’t dare take a picture – he will say he looks bad and Koutarou doesn’t want anything to spoil this moment, to ruin how perfect his boyfriend looks with red rope all around his arms, naked and shivering.

“Babe, is that too tight on you ?” Koutarou asks. He wants Kuroo to feel restrained, but not his blood flow to stop. When Kuroo shakes his head, Koutarou dives in to peck at his lips.

The real show starts now, he thinks. And he’s pretty damn excited to see where it’s going.

Kuroo muffles a moan when Koutarou mouths at a sensitive spot on his neck, and that moan turns into a groan as Koutarou suddenly bites. He sucks on Kuroo’s skin for a little while, and then raises his head to admire his work. That’s sure to bruise, leaving Kuroo with a difficult-to-hide hickey under his jawbone. Marked for everyone to see, for everyone to know that he is Koutarou’s, and no one else’s.

“Bo,” Kuroo pants. “Bo. Aah-”

“What is it, sweetheart ?” Koutarou says.

“More, just, give me more, stop lazing around-” Kuroo’s voice breaks as Koutarou bites at his neck again, and drives two fingers back in his hole. “Fuck !” he cries.

Koutarou smirks. “That’s the spirit.” He checks that the lube is still close, and pats the bedside table for a condom. When he can’t find one, he frowns. Is it worth leaving Kuroo alone for a few moments or can the playtime be modified in some way ? “Tets,” he says, “I can’t find the condom.”

“Babe. Babe, are you fucking kidding me,” Kuroo’s head falls down on the headboard with a thud, “we literally got tested last week so we wouldn’t have to use any.”

“Oh right !” Koutarou exclaims, feeling a little dumb. “I’ll let the show begin, then.” He mouths lower and lower at Kuroo’s neck, until he’s at his shoulders, and he bites again, making Kuroo shudder. His fingers are still going in and out Kuroo’s hole, ever so slightly brushing against his prostate, and Koutarou can feel the little tremors coursing all over Kuroo’s body.

Lower and lower still, until Koutarou can lick a path down Kuroo’s crotch, the V of his hips, the little divot under his thigh. “Raise your legs,” Koutarou instructs, and Kuroo obliges. Now, his legs are crossed over Koutarou’s shoulders, with Koutarou’s head inches away from his cock. “That’s good, babe, you’re doing good. Breathe deeply for me, Tetsu. That’s it, good boy.”

Koutarou is throwing out a limb there, having never tried dirty-talk before, but it seems to work, and Kuroo moans deeply, before inhaling and exhaling at a much slower pace. Koutarou wants to catch him unaware – wants to wreck him, make him scream his name. That’s why he gives no warning before his head goes down, and his tongue laps at the point where his fingers disappear into Kuroo, diving in alongside them.

“Ngh, ah, Bo, Bo, do that again,” Kuroo all but screams.

Koutarou does so, tongue lavishing on Kuroo’s hole, and one of his hands comes up to run up and down Kuroo’s side. He looks at Kuroo’s face – he has his head thrown back, flush up to his ears and down on his chest, and he’s tugging ever so slightly at the restrains.

“Look at me,” Koutarou whispers as he comes up from Kuroo’s ass, lazily licking a stripe up his balls. “I want you to know exactly what I’m doing to you.”

Kuroo’s eyes a screwed shut, and it seems to take all his willpower to open them and stare at Koutarou, but once he starts, it’s like he’ll never stop. His golden irises are barely visible, a thin line around his dilated pupils, and his cheeks are so, so red – he moans at the sight of Koutarou nuzzling his dick. “Want me inside you ?” Koutarou asks, and Kuroo nods, and whimpers.

It takes some maneuvering, but Kuroo’s legs eventually come off Koutarou’s shoulders, and he’s sitting with his back to the headboard, splayed open for Koutarou to do as he pleases. And that’s exactly what happens.

Koutarou’s nails trace a path down Kuroo’s shoulders, sides, legs, treacherously slow, and only when Kuroo starts to shiver uncontrollably does he get up close in Kuroo’s personal space. First, he pecks at his cheeks, lips, forehead, nose, everywhere he can reach on his face. Then, Koutarou moves closer still, and he grabs Kuroo’s legs to position them around his hips. Kuroo is shivering still, eyes wide open and lost – Koutarou murmurs his name to see if everything’s fine. “Kuroo. You ok, baby boy ?”

“Please,” Kuroo whispers back, voice broken already. “I need you inside me, stop teasing, please,” and it’s like a red mist colours Koutarou’s vision. He growls, and lines up his dick with Kuroo’s hole, which is quivering, begging to be filled up.

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” Koutarou says in Kuroo’s ears, “say my name, and I’ll give it all to you.”

“Koutarou !” Kuroo moans. “Koutarou, please !”

How can he say no to this ? He starts to move his hips forward, cock sinking inside of Kuroo, and it takes all his willpower not to rush in with one swift stroke. Letting Kuroo breathe, accommodate to the feeling, he slowly pushes in, until he’s fully sheathed, and oh – it’s so good, to feel Kuroo pulsating around him, to be enveloped in his wet heat.

This time, Kuroo tugs at the restraints sharply. “Koutarou, let me touch you, please,” he almost begs, but – that’s the whole point, isn’t it ? To make him beg. Gosh, it feels so good, to have this control over the situation when he so oftens has none, to make Kuroo lose his mind like this, to be here – here only, not anywhere else, thoughts so focused on the body underneath him that he almost forgets his own.

Koutarou pulls his dick back until only the tip remains inside Kuroo, and he slowly pushes back in, building a steady rhythm. Each time he brushes against Kuroo’s prostate, he can feel him quiver, each time he pulls away, it’s like Kuroo’s hole tries to hold him back.

“More,” Kuroo says, “more, I need more, faster, please-” the rest is incoherent mumbling but Koutarou can guess his name, and he smiles. Maybe they’ve played enough, it’s time to let go. Both hands coming up to frame Kuroo’s face, Koutarou dives back into his hole with more force than before, and sure enough, it makes Kuroo scream. This time the pace is quicker, less coordinated, and Koutarou wants to know if he can make Kuroo come like this, untouched.

The same thing must have occurred to Kuroo because he trashes against the restraints, whimpering “Touch me, please, touch me, Koutarou, I want to come, please,” his eyes screwed shut again. Koutarou doesn’t comply, the only friction Kuroo is getting coming from where his dick is trapped between his and Koutarou’s bellies.

This time, Koutarou tries to angle his thrusts, aiming at Kuroo’s prostate and ruthlessly building up a new rhythm. The air is thick with the smell of sweat, and something sweeter, but when Koutarou buries his head in Kuroo’s neck, he can smell Kuroo’s unique scent, a mix between his pine tree deodorant and something deeper, like musk – Koutarou is so entranced he almost misses it.

Kuroo comes with a shout, thick spurts of white landing on his and Koutarou’s stomachs, and it seems to last forever. Koutarou fucks him through it, eventually coming himself as Kuroo’s walls clenches erratically around him.

It takes them a few moment to resurface. Koutarou slips out of Kuroo with a sigh, and starts out on undoing the knots of the rope maintaining Kuroo’s arms up. Kuroo isn’t moving, eyes closed, breath slowly evening out. When Koutarou is done, he gets up, fighting the drowsiness, and gets one of the towels they’d put next to the bed. Gently, he wipes Kuroo’s body clean, careful when it comes to his oversensitive dick. Kuroo still whimpers, and Koutarou smiles – if he weren’t so tired, and Kuroo so blissed out, they might have gone for a second round.

When they’re both a tad bit cleaner, and he’s brushed his teeth, Koutarou crawls back in bed, curling up next to Kuroo. “Hey, love,” he says, “how are you feeling ?”

“How many hickeys do I have ?” Kuroo mutters. “You’re not an owl, you’re a fucking vampire.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Koutarou laughs. Kuroo makes grabby hands at him and he curls up closer, an arm over Kuroo’s chest. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing Kuroo’s cheek softly.

“Love you too,” Kuroo says, before leaning into Koutarou’s embrace, and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sm for reading my story, i've only written smut once so if you have suggestions leave them in the comments below. or just leave a kudo, that's also amazing ! have a good day everyone


End file.
